marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Factor Vol 3 26
(Story) (Title) | NextIssue = (Story) (Title) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = David Finch | CoverArtist2 = Danny Miki | CoverArtist3 = Jason Keith | Quotation = I.. I can't see.. are you from X-Factor? | Speaker = Peepers | StoryTitle1 = Messiah Complex: Chapter Seven | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Scot Eaton | Inker1_1 = John Dell | Inker1_2 = Andrew Hennessy | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Letterer1_1 = Joe Caramagna | Editor1_1 = Nick Lowe | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * ** ** ** * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** Unnamed Reavers * * Mutant Camp guards of Earth-1191 Other Characters: * * ** ** ** Races and Speices: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** **** ***** *** * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = At the destroyed Xavier Institute, Cyclops and Professor X argue over Cyclops decision to send the deadly X-Force after Cable and the mutant baby. Professor X thinks it's extreme, while Cyclops thinks Xavier needs to get out of the picture and not interfere with Scott's leadership. In snowy Canadian mountain, Lady Deathstrike and a team of assassins has tracked down Cable and the baby, and initiates combat by slicing Cable's guns in half. Meanwhile, Peepers has had a car accident. He is severely injured in the crash and had no defense when Predator X comes along and gobbles him up. Not that he would have, anyway. 80 years into the future, in a mutant relocation camp in Brooklyn, two prison guards find Layla Miller lying in the road. Their scanners register as baseline human. They exit their vehicle, and just as they are about to help her, her readings switch back to mutant. She says, "What can I say? It comes and it goes." Jamie and his dupes attack and subdue the guards. Jamie pumps one of the guards for information, though his temper gets the best of him. Back at the hospital in Cooperstown, Alaska, X-Force sneaks past the police officers to enter the building. Warpath knocks out a cop and picks up his walkie-talkie. This angers Wolverine, even though he sees the tactical advantage of listening in on the police. The team splits up to in an attempt to find a trackable scent, hopefully Cable's. Wolverine tells Warpath to work with Wolfsbane, and he says he'd rather work with Hepzibah. Wolverine reiterates his command, telling Warpath to follow orders. As Warpath is walking away, Wolverine tells Rahne to watch Warpath, fearing he my flake out or hesitate when it comes time to complete the mission. Talking with Rahne, warpath says he's not comfortable going against Cable, but sees how the child is more important. Back in Canada, Cable is holding his own against Lady Deathstrike and the assassins. In the future, a calmer Jamie gets information from the guard. It is revealed that all communications, even conversations, are monitored by the Government for mention of mutants. The guard also says that mutants brought the camps on themselves. Siryn finds Peepers' remains and is horrified. At the Hospital, Caliban has discovered Cable's trail, but also alerted the police to their presence. Subduing the officers at the scene, X-Force makes their escape through some old maintenance tunnels Warpath discovered. Rahne reassures Wolverine that Warpath will get the job done. At the ruined mansion, Xavier sadly looks at a smashed picture of Cable and the old X-Force in happier times. In Canada, Deathstrike and the assassins are getting the best of Cable and have him cornered. Jamie is incredulous that mutants could be responsible for the concentration camps. Before he can learn more, however, Jamie and Layla are surrounded by cops. The guard says the Jamie alerted the cops the second he mention mutants. The cops take Jamie into custody, but Layla scans as normal. One of the guards tries to warn the cops that she's a mutant, but a dupe knocks him out. The cops activate a power dampener and Jamie's dupes disappear. The cops ask Layla if she was Jamie's hostage and she says no, that she is his accomplice and that it's part of her power to appear normal. Jamie and Layla are handcuffed and taken away. | Solicit = | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}